A Kitsune Change
by KingslyKnight
Summary: This is a xover with Yu Yu Hakusho. YokoKurOc KagSess Bella is at school when her principle gives her life changing news
1. Chapter 1: Horrible News

What is normal

Hey people, thanks to the wonderful Kestre, who helped me revise this chapter, I now have a better plot with a less unrealistic events so here it goes and please comment on the changes. Now on with the disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue me.

A Kitsune Change

Chapter 1

Not many people or demons would consider the lives of others to be important. Someone I knew and loved told me that, and it has echoed in my heart ever since. Then again, not many people know that demons even exist, so they obviously don't think that demon lives are important. After what I went through, I believe that they are, all of them, demon and human, and that we have to cherish them. The sacrifice of oneself for others is a rare trait and may be considered a weakness, but it isn't. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It is a sign of true strength. My name is Bella, seventeen-year-old Australian, Japanese exchange student, lover of fantasy and other things besides.

My adventure started with these thoughts . . .

Everything was set into motion the day I received the news. Well, all right, technically, it began long before that. Almost two hundred years to be more precise. My part of it probably began when I decided to take Japanese as a subject.

I'd always loved Japan. The language, the country, the culture – everything about it seemed so exotic and wonderful. As though it were another world altogether. When I was little, my mother told me that we'd go to Japan some day. We'd visit Mount Fuji and see the sakura blossoms and eat sushi together. I don't know what happened to my father – as long as I could remember, it had been just Mum and me together.

Until that day. It was a Friday, I think, not that it was really important. I'd been glancing impatiently up at the clock for the last half-hour, just waiting until the bell would finally ring and I could go home. I'd be able to see Mum again. Then, just as we were getting ready to leave, the door opened. It wasn't with a bang, or with a cold gust of wind like you'd expect in a movie. There was nothing to tell me I was about to receive some of the worst news in my life. Of course not - I was only seventeen. Life had been pretty good to me so far and I wasn't used to bad things happening.

The person who entered was our principal, Mr Harrison. He was a nice guy, who was always friendly and tried to look out for his students as best he could. A small unassuming envelope was held firmly in his hand. As we all glanced up at him, wondering what he was here for, he looked over at me and said, "I'd like to speak with Bella for a moment, if you don't mind."

Our teacher was pretty flustered, to say the least. Mr Harrison was nice, but he didn't make trips down to the classrooms unless it was something serious. The butterflies started up in the pit of my stomach and no matter how hard I tried to sooth them, they wouldn't leave. Maybe they liked it down there. Now I'm trying to delay myself from telling you. You idiot, Bella. If you don't tell them . . . well, anyway, let's just keep going, shall we?

My friends gave me funny looks as I stood up and walked forward. I grinned back at them reassuringly, but the butterflies were tap-dancing now and I think it must have showed. As I drew closer, my legs slowed of their own accord until I was barely moving, a mechanical robot with rusted gears. "Sir?" I asked, quietly, fearfully. "What is it?"

"Let's step outside, Bella," he said gently. The sun warmed my face, and I felt a little better. But something still seemed wrong. "Bella. This letter is from the hospital. It seems that last night, your mother, Rose, was in a car accident. She was taken to the emergency ward immediately, but she . . . didn't make it. I'm sorry, Bella."

He kept talking, his soft voice droning at the back of my mind, but I didn't hear him. Everything was focused on those words – 'car accident' - 'emergency ward' - 'didn't make it'. They whirled in my thoughts like leaves in a cyclone, up and left and forwards and right and backwards and down and start again. "Mum," I whispered, just as my eyes started prickling with imminent tears. Then they fell. Salty, scalding, they coursed down my face like a burning river in full flood. I cried and cried, sometimes sobbing more for breath than for sorrow. Mr Harrison moved forward awkwardly and put an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me the best he could.

Finally, the tears dried a little, and I looked up at him warily. "What's going to happen now, sir? Mum's side of the family all live over in England and I have no idea on Dad. Who's going to look after me?"

He hesitated a minute, then plunged in.

"Bella, again I'm sorry, but we've tried to contact your other living relatives," I hated the way he said that – 'other living', like now that we were past Mum's death we could just ignore it, "and it seems that Rose . . . didn't get along too well with her parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she ran off with your father, and then later split up from him but kept the child. You." Ouch.

He looked incredibly uncomfortable telling me this. "Her parents don't want to take you in because they think that you're exactly the same."

"Don't I have any aunts or uncles? Cousins?"

"A few, but it's a similar situation to your father in that none of them really know who you are. Your mother hadn't been in contact with them for years and so only some even knew that you existed, let alone what you're like. I think the general opinion was that they have enough problems with their own kids to think about taking in another."

Ouch again. Bloody ungrateful relatives. Though I don't know why they should have been grateful to me, given that to them I was just some bratty kid they'd need to look after. Maybe bloody annoying relatives was closer to the mark.

"There is one option, though." There was? What? "In her will, Rose stated that if she died and no other guardian could be found for you, you were to ask the Higurashi family to look after you."

Hmmm . . . I thought I knew about Mum, but her past became more confusing with every step we took. "Higurashi? That's a Japanese name, isn't it?"

"Yes. Apparently, when Rose was younger, she lived in Japan for a while and became good friends with Higurashi Haruko. That friendship continued all the way through university and they agreed to keep in touch when they went separate ways. Haruko also has a daughter about the same age as you, Kagome, and a son, Souta, who is a few years younger. You should be fine."

Well, that all sounded dandy, didn't it? I'd just go live with some strange family my mother had known. Actually, I wasn't that upset about it. I was going to Japan, wasn't I? My lifelong dream. But half of it was missing – the dream had always been to go with Mum. There was another concern though. "What about my school-work, sir? I've nearly finished my exams – I only need a few more weeks," I pleaded.

"All right," he relented. "We'll allow you to board here until you've finished school for the year. Rose has left you a reasonable sum of money, but we'll lower the cost a little so that it's not dipping into the money too much."

"Thank you, sir." I rubbed at the tear-marks on my cheeks and gave him a quick hug before I left.

I can never decide which days were the hardest to live through. The first couple of days after I found out, I kept expecting it all be some sort of sick joke. I'd hear footsteps in the corridor and think, 'She's back, Mum's back, she's come to see me!' But it'd be one of my classmates or they'd keep walking, and I'd remember. Oh. That's right. Mum's dead, isn't she? She's never coming back.

But the days after that were just as hard, when it had finally sunk into my mind that she was really gone. Those days were shrouded in a grey pall that coloured my every thought. I didn't want to move from my bed – all I wanted to do was sleep and hope that the pain would go away. I hadn't sunk to the point of wanting to kill myself – if I had, I wouldn't be here talking to you, would I? But it hurt, a deep ball of pain that lodged itself in my chest.

Finally, I recovered a little. The pain was still there, but I could push it aside just enough to be able to get through the day without thinking about it. Amazingly, I had somehow managed to scrape a pass through my exams and the school year had finished. Care of me had been handed over to Higurashi Haruko and a plane ticket had been booked immediately.

I was on my way to Japan.

Please review or no more chapters and I will not complete this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe, from other stories similar to mine that I've seen on this site, also for a number of years), violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth

Crazy909

KingslyKnight


End file.
